At present, there is a requirement for additional display devices to display all kinds of information in more and more cases. However, present desktop displays are not convenient for carrying and using, because they have large volumes and heavy weights and require special adapters and video connecting lines. Regarding this disadvantage, an electronic apparatus which is convenient for carrying and is used to display has been developed. For example, such electronic apparatus may be a mobile display, a mobile LCD monitor, a portable display device and the like.
As for the electronic apparatus which is convenient for carrying and is used to display in present market, in the structure, four rims of a front casing of a housing of the electronic apparatus are caused to be relatively wider due to an arrangement of internal components of the electronic apparatus, thereby a size of a display unit provided in the housing is limited. If the size of the display unit is desired to be increased, a size of the housing must be increased. Thus, a whole size and weight of the electronic apparatus will be increased greatly, so that it is disadvantage for carrying and reducing costs.